For performing administration of tires under operation of construction vehicles or the like, there has been proposed to mount a tire administration system on a vehicle, wherein a sensor module for measuring a tire state quantity, such as an inner pressure or temperature of the tire, is secured to an inner side of the tire, the measured data from the sensor module is received by a receiver module on the vehicle body side, and the received. data is transmitted to a vehicle operation administration center where the operation of a plurality of vehicles is administered. This proposal has for its object to ensure that, if it is judged, based on the data of the tire administration system provided for each vehicle, that the vehicle is likely to cause a failure, then a necessary command is given to the driver from the vehicle operation administration center so as to avoid a dangerous situation in advance. Refer, for example, to Patent Document 1 identified below.
Such a tire administration system is configured so that the data request signal is transmitted form each receiver module to the corresponding sensor module at a predetermined period, and the sensor module measures the tire state quantity in accordance with the reception timing of the data request signal and transmits the measured data to the receiver module, thereby allowing the receiver module to acquire the measured data fro the sensor module.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 10-104103        